


naba gelyo 17

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, english no, personal use, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	naba gelyo 17

Brienne dareemay iyada qoorta iyada madaxa dib u xillo dhaqso. Jaime ahayd rajo la'aan, sabir sabir la'aaneed ee hore ee iyada rajo maxaa yeelay, isagu xiri jiray oo dhanka kale ah ee geedka, wax la soo dhaafay ayay u xusuusan karin. Waxay isaga at iyada oo carceero ah daal. Waxa uu eegay xumaaday, laga yaabee yeelay, iyada waxaa u qaadanayo inuu yimaado macnayaal buuxa dheer. Marka xarig ah u yimaadeen off dad gacmaha iyada, oo iyana waxay noqotay warqabaan muruqa kasta ee jirka iyada oo leh xanuun hawadu ka soo dadaalka maalin ka hor ka gabyi. Laakiin hadda waa laga guuraya; waxay ahaayeen baxsad, bartey, inkastoo maskaxdeeda ciiryaamo leh ma sheegi karin sida ay u la fuliyey.

Wuxuu riixay iyada isaga ka soo hor marayo undergrowth ah. Hadday Samada ka ahaa daruuro leh ay ku lumi lahayd, labada macne ahaan iyo sida masaal; laakiin iyadu arki karin filan dayaxa saqda dhexe si uu u sameeyo iyada hab. Ka dib markii muddo shirka Eldoret oo jilaafada meeja lagu wada, u muuqday mid kooraystay iyo o dhana faras. Just ka mid ah, Sidaa darteed anigana waxaa; laakiin waxaa jiray waqti lahayn for su'aalo ah ama doodaha, kaliya Jaime ee xajin adag on iyada suxulka sida iyada fuusho on top of it; iyo haddii xayawaanku asal ahaan Dust iska Mudaharaadadaas oo argagax ka dhanka ah Jaime wareega uur ilaa iyada ka dambeeya, waxay ugu dhakhsaha badan cantering socdaan. Brienne ma dooran karin inta kale ka badan kuwa qummanuna iyo Macaa iyo kooxdeedu ka kursi ee laamaha qoto dheer in natijadu ee la soo dhaafay. Jaime mar kale grunted iyada oo dhegta, sida iyada Xeef oo isagu ma uu. Waxa ay ahayd la yaab leh, diyaarad waalan raaxo, oo dhan more sidaas sameeyey, maxaa yeelay, iyadu waxay lahayd waayo-aragnimo lahayn fuushan laba waqti.

Waxay u fuushay in ay iftiinka u muuqdeen in la beddelo, iyo faraska lahaa bilaabeen in ay ku foodhyi doonaa naxdinta leh. Sidaas darteed, markii ay ku sameeyeen joojiyaan, Brienne ku dhawaad ka dhaceen. Dismount Jaimes ma bilicsan.

Xayawaanku ahaa dhidid iyo qalbi xumaaday ayaa u dhow halka Brienne soo giringiriyey in ay jilbaha isaga; waxaa durbadii ahaa u xanuunsan galayn, si la isugu keeno lugaha iyada. Waxay jilba, ushiisa hore. Jaime shaqeeyay oo uu daanka, kaas oo ahaa nabar leh.

"Poor faras," ayay tidhi, markii uu neef ku filan oo ay ku hadlaan. "Sidee baynu ka heli doono?"

"Laaluush shaqeyn karaan yaabab., I badbaadi lahaa in aad u naxay, waayo, mid naga mid ah ama labaduba. Waxaan u malaynayaa in aan wejigayga uga waa la jebiyey, oo aad wax u eg ay isku dayayeen inay cunaan."

Deganaan Brienne iyada gacanta u keenay ilaa laga jaro lacagta cusub on Dhabanadeeda. "Waa kuma sidii qoto dheer waa mid adiga igu siiyey., Waxaa daysid."

"Ever optimist ah." Kor buu u fadhiistay. "Ha noo dadse xaqiiqooyinka., Annagu wax ka Shilimaad, hub ama cunto. Mar kale, waxaan u malaynayaa in ay farduhu aad uga dheer."

"Waxaa laga yaabaa in aad sameeyey heshiis ka fiican."

Markaasuu siiyey eegtid oo halkii dhanaan. "Waan ku samayn karaa oo keliya badan. Haddii anigu aan ka tagay wada our aad ula, waxaan lahaa weli waa la fadhiyey."

"Waxaan aan ka caban," ayuu yiri Brienne. "Waxaan ku faraxsan tahay in aad xor u ahay. Miyaynu hadda ah?"

"Markaas si lama filaan ah? Miyuu sababta aan aad ka xumaadeen?"

"In siyaabo kala duwan."

Wuxuu u muuqday isku urursadaan, isaga oo hadal laga badiyay its guud-mar ah oo Jees Jees. "Waxaad hore u ogahay inaan nin ballad geesiga cad ee ma."

"Waxaad u muuqdaan kuwo go'aamiyo in aad ku celiso." Brienne isaga qudhiisa ku qasbay in ay fuulayaan in ay cagaheeda, inkasta oo jirkeeda waxba ka badan inay ku sii qalloocsan dhulka, oo dharabka-qoyan caleemaha iyo dhammaan rabay. Beryo ahaa shafting iyada oo wuxuu dhirtii ka. Calooshu leh ee qasnaanta ka jeestay, iyada dhuunta xoqo harraad. Laakiin waxa fiican in sameeyay dareemaan in ay noqon maxbuus. Iskala gacmihiisa iyo jeestay, garbihiisa, iyada eegay Jaime. Waxay rabeen in ay isaga ka tagto. Waxay sidoo kale doonayey loo baahan yahay, waxay ku dhaarteen, si ay ugu soo King ee soo caga.

Waxay mana ay garan wixii uu doonayay. Waxay ma kula tahay waa ogaa wuxuu rabay, sidoo kale. Waxaa laga yaabaa inuu dillaacin u dhexeeya hawadooda oo iska horimanaya, iyada oo ay ahayd.

"Aad ka warhayaan shalay?" ayuu dalbaday. "Ma xitaa in aad aqaan halka aynu nahay."

"Midkoodna ma aad samayn."

Waxa uu sara kiciyey, suni ah iyada at.

"Haddii aan kala go'no, waxaana ay noqon doontaa adag in la helo," ayay tidhi. "Si kastaba ha ahaatee, waxaan u baahan nahay aan halkan ku degganaan."

"Yaa ka dhalto?" Jaime helay ilaa iyadoo aan xitaa guuxid haddii ay ahayd hubaa inuu ahaa oo keliya sida ku xanuuno sida iyada. Malaynayo wuxuu isku dayayaa inuu noqdo Ragow. "Ina keen."

Sii wadid, Brienne markuu soo dhowaaday faras uu weli gaabis ah, soo ururin raadad iyo badbaadinta u xir maqaar saar weheliyaan qoorta. Kor buu u Jamciyadda rarka ka, ka dibna u keenay xayawaanka iyada ku wareegsan, dheeraynaysa gacanta ku.

Ha noqon nacaska ah, codkeeda iyo barxadda digay.

Laakiinse waxba uma ay ahayd hubin ahayd doorashooyin doqonnada more.

Waxay qaatay oo gacanta ku, ku beegan bisha ilaa, iyo isaga dhex taagi dib.

"Xafid," ayuu ahayd markii ay farduhu uga dhexmuuqdaan.

Waxay noqotay in gacmaheedana way u geliyeen agagaarka si degdeg ah ciyaarta haban fal kaas oo isla markiiba ku noqday arrin fudud ee aan hoos u dhicin, sidii hore lahaa. Hadda oo ay arki karin ku xeeran, Jaime keeni karta ay farduhu halkaas oo uu rabay inuu tago, oo wuxuu ku samayn jiray kalsooni muuqata, iyada oo ay ka shakiyaan ahaa gebi ahaanba been ah.

Laba jeer ka hor inta casho waxay joojiyay in ay nastaan iyo biyaha oo ay Buur. Oo iyana ma ay sheekaysta. Waxaa jiray si dhib leh fursad lugaha Brienne si ay u joojiyaan ruxay ayaa ka soo dhibaatooyin uga nixiya leh kayn, double. Wajigeeda si joogto ah ached. Waxay siin lahaa inta ka hartay sax ah, laakiin waxay awoodi kari waayay inay lumiso horumar kasta oo ay yaabaa in lagu sameeyo si ay kuwii iyaga maxaabiis ahaanta, kuwaas oo ay ahaayeen qaatay in raadsashada. Waxay ahayd faraxsan Jaime muuqataa uninclined hadalkiisuna faraxsan caadiga ah ka gees ah, in kastoo ay qiyaasayey u bilaabi lahaa mar kale haddii ay ahayd si taxadar la'aan ku filan si ay u aragto.

Markii hore safarka lahaa iyada oo kaynta cufan leh nooc kasta oo jid ama laneway, laakiin by duhurnimo ayay waxay yimaadeen dhowr ah tracks wheel. Jaime ilaa jiido faras dhidid iyo minka uu ka baxay horteeda Brienne, gesturing for iyada hoos u soo dhaco iyo sidoo kale. Sidaa darteed anigana waxaa cad in midkood kii faraska ku soo dumaan iyaga hoos yimaada, ama ay la samayn kari lahaa marka hore ka. Jaime ka furteen bustayaal koore soo baxay iyo ku garaacday kii faraska ku on badhidii, diraya skittering dib undergrowth ah.

Waxay u eegay labada siyaabood oo ay weheliyaan dhererka sheego nolo barlaman ee dhulka ku.

"Waxaan maqli webi," ayuu yidhi, ka dib markii dhawr daqiiqadood.

Aan webiga kale. Laakiin iyadu way raaceen, turunturada wax yar iyada oo ay duurka xagga isha codka.


End file.
